Feelings Revealed
by jolt527
Summary: I love the ending to FF9! In fact, one of the reasons I beat the game was to write stories about the ending scenes! This fic takes place when Beatrix is leaving the castle, and Steiner stops her. Contains similar emotional appeal like my "Tears Held Ba


"Feelings Revealed"

by jolt527

General Beatrix looked around her bedroom in Alexandria Castle. This had been her home since she had been appointed to the squad to protect Alexandria's Royal Family. Now those times were gone…she had taken many lives and hurt many people for the name of Alexandria. She didn't want to put herself in a position to do the same again, even if the new queen was the peaceful Garnet - Queen Brahne was peaceful once too, which showed people could quickly change. 

"It's time to say goodbye to this room…" Beatrix began. She then pulled out her sword, 'Save the Queen.' So many had fallen to it, and all it became to her was a memory of the many atrocities she had committed. Never again would so many fall by her hand… 

"'Save the Queen,' you have served me well…" Beatrix slowly put the sword on the small table in the room. She felt a tremendous emotional weight lifted off of her, though the memories would still haunt her for the rest of her life. "My duty is finished here." 

She then stood straight and lifted her right fist to her left shoulder - her squad's salute. "Farewell, Alexandria…" Beatrix left her room and proceeded down the hallway, not even giving anyone notice that she was leaving. She never was very good with expressing her feelings, and she didn't feel like trying to now either. As she came out of the castle, the sun was beginning to set, and she didn't even look back… 

"Beatrix! Where are you going?" came a voice from behind her. Beatrix stopped, but she didn't even have to look back to see who it was - it was Steiner, the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. He had once written her a love letter, but nothing ever happened between the two because she didn't want to share her feelings with anyone. In fact, she was leaving only a few days after Zidane's disappearance, so Steiner wouldn't even get a chance to express any feelings he had for her. She hoped he wouldn't now either… 

"Please don't ask," Beatrix began, tears forming in her eyes. "My mind is already set." She really didn't know where she was going, though. She just knew she had to start over, away from everyone she might hurt… 

"Wait!" Steiner cried out. "Listen to me!" Steiner's heart was nearly jumping out of his chest, but he didn't know where to start. He was always so jealous of how much attention she got from the Queen, but somehow that meant nothing to him now. Ever since that love letter came about, he wanted to somehow tell Beatrix how he now felt about her. It was always easy being a soldier, all you had to do was your job - but Steiner didn't know how to talk to someone as a person. Beatrix looked like she was about to walk away, so Steiner decided to just blurt out anything he could think of… 

"I, uh…I-I never wish to lose you again!" Beatrix was now really confused - half of her said to run away, the other half said to find out what Steiner really wanted. She couldn't show her emotions now - she didn't want to appear weak. Somehow she dismissed those thoughts and decided to turn around and look at Steiner who was standing at the entrance to the castle. His usually stern and soldierly face was now solemn and caring. A tear slowly fell from her cheek… 

"Steiner…" was all she could say without bursting into tears. This was the Steiner she remembered on the dock the night that she found the love letter. Suddenly, she didn't care about throwing away her past or starting over - she just wanted to be with Steiner, the one who truly cared about her. 

"Let us protect the queen together!" Steiner pleaded. He wouldn't let her go, not now. He hadn't had the chance to tell her how he truly felt, and he wasn't about to have regrets about not doing so. Beatrix could only think about being with him as she ran back. As the two embraced, all the tears she was holding back were now streaming down her face. As Steiner held on to her, he didn't know what he would say next - all he knew is that he didn't want this moment with her to end. Beatrix then slightly pulled away so she was looking into Steiner's eyes, but still holding on to him. They both knew that this was a perfect moment, and the two slowly leaned towards each other and kissed. As the kiss broke, Beatrix whispered, "I love you," as she gazed into Steiner's eyes. Steiner couldn't help but smile, and he whispered, "I love you too." The two continued to smile at each other, then continued their moment with longer, more passionate kisses as the moon now showered them with soft light. 


End file.
